Lynx of Two Worlds
by monzepelmoon
Summary: A bridge between worlds, that wasn't anything new to the known worlds. A bridge between dimensions, that wasn't unheard of either. Someone comeing from one and staying in the other... Well that's when things got hazy. Meet Lynx, and find out what the heck is going on and why even Fury the Death Bear is wary of her and the things that she knows. Preview/ Blunny Blame! Complete4now


**Lynx of two Worlds**

 **Introduction: Assisting an assassin**

Natasha Romanov was in quiet the bind and there seemed to be no way out that she could see. It was as though these thugs knew that there was someone among them that knew what they were up to. She was currently looking for an out and it was looking like there wasn't going to be one. Looking around her she noted that there was a pair of hulking muscle bound henchmen stationed at each exit. This was quiet the pickle though Natasha didn't use that word in fact she was mentally turning the air blue. Breathing slowly and evenly the red head discreetly sent out an SOS call to Fury. Not even thirty minutes later and blonde woman with Asian features strolled into the bar her black dress short enough to seem indecent, but long enough to hide a whole arsenal of weapons. She casually walked up Natasha and fell into her, seeming to trip on something. This caused the wine that Natasha was using as a prop to spill all over the girl's dress.

Now don't get any ideas this wasn't part of the plan just a way for the girls to start a fight with each other so that they would have an excuse to not be near each other when the blonde started her distraction. The woman didn't need backup, she was her own. She didn't even have a gun on her like Tasha did under her dress, no there were more interesting things hiding there. After the shouting had been taken care of the blonde moved to the center of the room…

 _(POV Change)_

I hated doing this sort of thing, but it was part of my skill set, thanks to dear old dad. Working with the people that I did had changed me for the better, but there were still those dark spots on my roster. I was known to take risks that would get any normal person killed. No one ever called me normal though not once in my twenty six years. I stood in the middle of the club my eyes taking in everything within their cold azure depths. The music was some sultry Latin tune with a heavy base and I knew that I needed to draw every male eye in the building to me, so I started to move in a way that would turn on any red blooded male in the room. I didn't have to wait long for my improvised dance to gain the attention that I didn't want, but hey you do what you have to for the mission. I spun on one booted foot and "accidentally" kicked one of the men in his groin. Smirking internally I continued to dance as the rest of the morons crowded around me.

I know it's a cruel way to get something done, but Tasha had trouble with this type of dancing. Sure she can seduce a man into a freaking tizzy, but she can't do it the way that I can…getting the attention of more than just her mark. It didn't take long for me to incapacitate my admirers. Actually it was rather laughable to me that I had to save Natasha again. It was becoming an annual thing with her. Of course I don't have to save the other Avengers when they're in trouble…well not in the same way as Tasha where they know I'm here. It was mainly because I knew how to blend when I needed to unlike certain others that I could and might mention later, but that isn't part of the here and now, now is it?

I'm getting ahead of myself here aren't I though? This isn't the beginning of this tale, not even close. Well really I think the best place to start for me would really be the middle because before my past is discussed well how I even know the Avengers should probably be explained, no? It really started about a year ago when I was hanging around Las Vegas with nothing better to beat on than the odd thief or the occasional rapist, well would be thieves and rapists. They never did get that far before they were tied up and hanging from something, high off the ground.

My name is Lynx and this is my story. The tale of how I both gained a family, and returned to the old one, this is the story of a girl born into one world and entering a new one. My story literally and figuratively begins in a world much different than the one that I now call home, and I am now going to tell it all to you.

 **Moon-chan: Hey guys, this has been playing around in my head for the longest time! Yeah I know I've been MIA, but that's because the plot bunnies have decided to run wild and not stay in their rightful pens. So I'm going to post some stuff today.**

 **Shade: Most of it is previews of stuff that she is working on when writer's block decides to play merry hell with her brain. Don't worry none of the stories that she is working on are forgotten she's just taking her time with them…I have your back guys!**

 **Moon-chan: Amethyst Gaze and Wolf will be updated soon! Bye for now!**


End file.
